


When I Met You

by Galaktike



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Dan Howell, Barista Phil Lester, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaktike/pseuds/Galaktike
Summary: V short but maybe I’ll make a full fic one day. Just a prompt you can use for writing or art inspiration:)





	When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Dan POV is in bold and Phil POV is italic

**The scent of freshly brewed coffee greets me like an old friend as I walk through the doors of the cafe. Every morning, at precisely 8am, I come here. Not only to sit and sketch, but to see the smile upon Phil Lester’s face as I walk in. It’s a smile that brings a smile to my own face and warms me more than the coffee ever could.**

 

_It’s exactly 8am as I place Dan Howell’s favorite coffee on the counter. Not a second later and I’m staring into his dark brown eyes as he walks through the door. It’s a soft and sweet brown, like the chips on chocolate mochas, and I can’t help myself as I grin from ear to ear. I hand him his coffee and his hand lingers over mine, he places a small note between my fingers. I watch him as he makes his way to the table by the window, his curly hair bouncing with each step. Once he is seated, and opens his sketchbook, I open the note. Inside his number is written neatly in bright blue pen._

 

**For three months I’ve come to this shop, at exactly the same time, to see him. For three months I’ve longed to have a real conversation with him, but never having the courage. Now I sit quietly, sketching out the details of Phil’s hair, as I finish my first portrait of him. I glance at Phil often as he works behind the counter, until his break starts at 8:30. Not long after, a soft hum starts playing from the pocket of my jacket, and I take out my phone. It’s a number I’ve never seen, but I answer it anyway. ‘H-hello”, I hear in a voice I know all too well.**

 

_“How’s the coffee?”, I ask, trying to keep my words from failing. In reply I get a slightly puzzled look from Dan’s soft face across the room as he notices me. Nearly tripping over a chair, I get up and slowly make my way over to Dan’s table, my heart racing and my face turning red._

 

**I freeze as I watch Phil stand up and walk towards me, hoping the courage I’ve built up is enough to not make a fool of myself. I feel a smile grow upon my face with every step he takes. He sits down in the chair across from me, raising his phone back up to his ear, and he asks me another question. “May I see your drawing?”. I nod, lowering my own phone, and I slide the drawing across the table, my hand shaking slightly.**

 

_I see my face on the paper and I am in awe of the talent that went into Dan’s art. I hear him sigh in relief as I tell him how much I love the drawing. “You can have it, if you want”, Dan tells me. I hold the drawing to my chest as I thank him, beaming with joy. Soon my break time is over, ending the few minutes I got with the most wonderful human, Dan Howell._

 

~

 

**Three months it’s been since the morning of my first conversation with Phil Lester. Six months it’s been since I first walked into the coffee shop, just so I could see his face. Now here we are, hand in hand, in love and enjoying yet another date, and dreaming of a perfect life together.**


End file.
